


sunrise

by buckyownsmylife



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Crying During Sex, F/M, Public Sex, jealous!Ransom, kind of humiliation based on those two other things, office environment, probably degrading names at least in thought, smut (p in v), so please beware, this is dubcon bordering on noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one where Ransom doesn’t care who sees you fucking
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Kudos: 33





	sunrise

Y/N’s P.O.V.  


I knew he was pissed, I just never imagined he’d be _this_ pissed. Not pissed enough to invite me to his work, urge me to disturb the meeting he had planned for weeks, force me to bend over the table, and take me right then and there.

“See this? You guys see this face? This is mine, just like this pussy. No one else can make her look this fucked out. No one else can fuck her like this. No one. Tell them, baby.” And then he pulled me up by my hair, forcing me to stand up while still getting impaled by his dick.

“No one…” I gasped, instinctively moving my hips back in an effort to keep getting some more of that delicious friction that was driving me mad. “No one else can touch me, Ransom. Just you.” And just to make the whole scene even more debauched, and because slowly wasn’t something Ransom could do, he tore off the front of my blouse with one hand, exposing my breasts for his colleagues to see.

“That’s right, sweetheart. No one else can have you. You’re mine.” A choked out sound escaped me as his warm mouth closed around my earlobe. All around the room, I could see their eyes on us, drinking me in, taking advantage of this opportunity of having my naked body exposed since they knew - _now they knew_ \- they would never have me.

So much for keeping our relationship a secret. So much for reminding Ransom again and again that I might be his in the bedroom, but in this building, I was the boss. Here I was, submissive personality exposed as Ransom’s cock drilled me again and again, making sure to engrave this moment in every single man’s mind, so they’d never forget who truly owned me.

“Now tell them how good it feels, baby girl. Describe exactly how having my huge cock fucking you has ruined you for anyone else. I want to make sure they won’t joke about getting you in their beds anymore.”

Oh, yes. The reason that has brought me to this specific position. The fact that boys had to be boys and talk during their lunch break about how much they’d like to have me on my knees for them. Ransom assured me that he wasn’t jealous, but I should have known better. I had seen the way that the veins on his neck and forehead had pulsed when he recounted the story. I had suffered through the release of his frustrations as he tied me to the bed and fucked me until I passed out. Still, stupidly, I had believed that would be the end of it. And now, I paid the price for my own stupidity.

“Tell them,” Ransom ordered, a quick slap over my pussy making me scream in frustration, in desperate need of a release. I scrambled to try to find my own voice, knowing it’d come out hoarse and whiny and in a tone no other man in the room except for my boyfriend had ever heard coming from me.

“I-It feels so good, sir.” I didn’t have to see him to know that Ransom was sporting the cockiest of grins at the appearance of the nickname he forced me to address him with. The lines between here, where I was “ma’am”, and our bed, where he was in charge, had officially been blurred. “I-I’ll never want another cock again. You have ruined me for everyone else.”

“Damn right I did.” A particularly harsh thrust against my cervix had me cumming loudly around Ransom’s cock, and I could hear from the depths of my own mind the river of expletives that he was spilling in an effort to control himself. “I bet you all thought she was this innocent little thing, huh?”

It took me a while to be able to focus on the sound of his voice again, instead of the overpowering thunder of my heartbeat and the filthy noises that our debauched activities produced. When I did, it still took me some time to comprehend that his attention had moved to the company we had in the room, the captivated audience that still hadn’t seemed able to divert their gaze from the live porn happening before them.

“Or maybe you thought she’d be bossy even in bed. What a fucking disappointment, huh? Knowing that she’s just a little cockwhore for the guy that works in the reviewing department. That’s all you are, isn’t it, kitten? My personal whore.”

“Y-yes.” He didn’t need to remind me to answer this time. I craved his approval, I desperately needed the sweet rewards that he oh-so-graciously granted me when he considered that I was being his good girl.

And I knew that he was pleased with my instinctual need to please him, because a hand found its way between my legs, caressing the spot precisely above where he met me. “That’s my good girl,” he acknowledged, and I melted in his embrace, trembling in his arms at the second crescendo that promised to overthrow me.

“What? Does that feel good?” He knew it did. He knew. So it wasn’t that bad that I wasn’t able to find my own voice then, and answered only in whimpers and moans. He didn’t mind. Instead, I heard and _felt_ the rumble of his laughter as he kept his punishing thrusts while still rubbing my needy pussy.

“C’mon, baby. I know you can do better than that. Really show them how I make you feel. Scream for me.” And scream I did, right as another wave of suffocating pleasure managed to drown me, my body falling slump over the table as the last of my energy was drained. Behind me, all Ransom gave me as a response was a dark chuckle, that paired with the feeling of his hand running down my back until it met my ass had me shivering against the cold wood.

Ransom’s P.O.V.

“You turn them on without even intending to…” I was simply voicing my own thoughts now, carefully taking inventory of every inch of precious skin available to me and only me, while I knew every single man in this room desired to be in my spot. “I bet they want to join us, sweetheart. I bet they’d give anything to be the ones thrusting their minuscule cocks into this sopping tight pussy. I mean, look around…” Gathering her hair on my fist, I forced her to raise her gaze to see her subordinates, some already blatantly touching themselves to the sight in front of them. “They can’t tear their eyes away from you. They want you so badly.”

Raising her to give a quick kiss to her wet cheek, I managed to catch a tear before I pushed her down against the table once more. My little cockslut, always so desperate for my cock, couldn’t even stop rocking her hips back instinctively to meet mine, even despite the state of overstimulation she certainly found herself in by now.

“And all you want is me, isn’t that right, kitten? No one else can make you feel this good, no one.” The pure, unadulterated power that I felt coursing through my veins as I fucked her in front of every single one of my colleagues was finally catching up to me, and I hissed as I felt myself about to spill inside of her.

“I’m going to breed you, baby. Right here, in front of everyone.” She whined as I felt the overwhelming rush of owning her on such a deep level, pulling her up and keeping most of her weight on me so I could nuzzle her neck while we gathered our breaths.

“See what you do to me?” I whispered, hands slowly caressing her exposed breasts while I made sure all of my cum was kept inside of her. “You make me lose all of my senses, sweetheart.” I knew I’d never hear the end of it later, but honestly, it wasn’t like she gave me much of a choice, with that idiotic decision of keeping our relationship a secret.

Now, this would never be a problem anymore.

I was awakened from my thoughts about our future as I felt her try to curl in on herself, hide her body from the still-there prying eyes. Her hands came up to cover her face and I had to laugh as I realized she could probably start crying anytime.

“There’s no reason to be shy now, kitten,” I admonished, pulling her hands from her face and keeping them behind her back so I could nip on her jawline. “There’s nothing left to hide. Now they know.”


End file.
